Chocolate Derretido
by LyaraCR
Summary: Apenas um PWP que fiz pra exercitar.. Wincest
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Esse trabalho se trata de uma one-shot PWP que foi feita apenas para que eu constatasse se ainda sabia escrever sobre eles. Não tem intuito de virar um trabalho longo ou coisa do tipo. Espero que aproveitem as poucas linhas da mesma, levando em conta que se trata de um exercício apenas.

Chocolate Derretido

Estavam morando numa cidade qualquer, cidade pequena. Já tinha por volta de vinte anos, e tudo, incrivelmente, estava bom demais para ser verdade. Ultimamente não brigava com John, Sam, com ninguém Tudo o que fazia era beber de vez em quando e arrumar confusão com um cara ou outro num bar, mas tudo bem. Tinha que viver assim senão o que diabos contaria para os netos?

Hoje, mais um dia, estava acabado. Muito trabalho na oficina onde era obrigado a ficar desde as oito da manhã até as cinco da tarde. Estava começando a escurecer, talvez pelo mau tempo, talvez porque havia se atrasado conversando com alguns amigos pelo caminho. Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa e tentar convencer o pai de comprar a maldita oficina pra que pudesse ser patrão e chegar a hora que bem entendesse. Mas não, sabia que John não o faria. Estavam alí há alguns meses por causa de um maldito caso que lhes estava consumindo tempo, energia e segurança demais, e que mesmo assim, ainda permanecia sem solução.

Avistou sua casa. Azul clara, tão americana quanto as outras que existiam naquela região. Pensou em chegar e tomar um bom banho, depois se deitar até o pai chegar. O carro dele não estava lá, claro sinal de que havia saído.

Seus passos foram lentos, desinteressados e certeiros. Aproximando-se da porta de madeira clara, escutou o som ligado num volume considerável. Algo estava acontecendo. Só esperava que não fossem os amigos arruaceiros de Sam novamente. Expulsá-los da última vez com uma 12 não fora de todo ruim, mas isso degradava sua fama de bom-samaritano com as garotas e os relacionamentos de seu irmão.

Tocou a maçaneta e abriu a porta pouco a pouco. As luzes estavam apagadas, exceto as arandelas da cozinha. Havia uma panela no fogo e um cheiro irritantemente sedutor de chocolate no ar... Se atreveu a dar alguns passos para ter uma visão melhor da cozinha. O que diabos Sam estava fazendo? Bom, não sabia até vê-lo. Estava acompanhado. Bem acompanhado. Um sorriso perverso no rosto e uma garota loira de mais ou menos a mesma idade servindo de presa inocente para ele... Ela também sorria, e Dean teve uma certa repugnância ao ver aquilo... Por que Sam havia decidido trazê-la para casa? Maldição... Certo que ser superprotetor estava fora de moda, mas ele era seu irmãozinho! E se essa... vadiazinha quisesse apenas aprontar com ele e com seus sentimentos?

Escorou-se na quina da porta, de modo a ficar escondido da visão de ambos... Notou que sobre a mesa, havia uma garrafa de bebida, uma barra de chocolate e... uma blusa... Sim, ele a havia visto tirar.. E Sam, bom, Sam estava com uma cara ótima!

Teve vontade de urrar feito um demônio e quebrar os dois ao meio, mas se conteve. Queria ver — e já sabia — onde aquilo ia dar. Viu o irmão se afastar da garota e ir até uma taça que estava parcialmente cheia de chocolate derretido. Ah, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo! O maldito ia brincar com a garota sobre a mesa **da sua cozinha**! Ah, não, mas não mesmo...

Moveu-se. Saiu porta afora, a fechou e feito um vândalo, fez o favor de abri-la com bastante barulho, um chute e um "Sam, cheguei!"

Sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir quando escutou algumas vozes extremamente preocupadas vindo da cozinha. Acendeu a luz da sala e em menos de um minuto, ele saía pela porta de onde estava, os cabelos parcialmente úmidos devido ao calor do momento, a face corada, a roupa amassada...

— Você não disse que ia demorar?

Indagou. Jogado no sofá, Dean respondeu com um sorrisinho cínico de canto:

— Éh, eu ia, mas fiquei com saudades do meu irmãozinho querido.

De trás de quem agora fervia em fúria, surgiu uma velha conhecida, amiga de Sam desde quando chegara a cidade...

— Oi Dean...

— Angie! — sorriu de canto a canto — O que faz aqui? Sua mãe sabe que saiu?

A viu empalidecer aos poucos para corar depois diante da falta de uma resposta convincente. Sam a defendeu.

— Ela estava me ajudando a fazer alguns doces pra arrecadar fundos pro baile de primavera..

— Eu sei que doces estavam fazendo... — sussurrou e teve certeza que nenhum dos dois haviam escutado — Mas agora não precisa se preocupar em estragar suas unhas Angie! — sorriu para a mesma — pode ir pra sua casa antes que escureça que eu já cheguei pra ajudar o Sam...

— Bom, então... Até mais Sammy, até mais, Dean...

Sorriu sem graça, pegou seu casaco que estava pendurado junto aos da família e se foi com o vento porta afora. Sam estava a beira de derreter, o ódio era tanto que no momento, queria matar aquele que se retorcia de tanto rir no sofá.

— Desgraçado...

— Como é que é? Eu ouvi, **Sammy**! Você não está sendo um bom menino!

Continuou rindo enquanto o outro trancava a porta da sala e voltava à cozinha resmungando até o sétimo porão do inferno.

Depois de cessada a crise de risos, Dean se levantou como se nada houvesse acontecido, tirou sua camisa e foi até a cozinha. O calor dentro de casa estava insuportável, assim como o cheiro doce de chocolate.

— O que diabos você tá fazendo?

— Chocolate, não vê?

Abriu a geladeira e tirou uma cerveja.

— Não acha que tá muito mal-educado não Sammy?

— Por um acaso eu já te atrapalhei alguma vez como você fez hoje?

Indagou furioso, a colher de madeira na mão sendo cruelmente apertada.

— Como assim? — se fazer de sonso deixava o mais novo ainda mais irritado — eu te atrapalhei em algo, irmãozinho?

Queria rir com todas as forças. Infelizmente não podia, não antes de Sam se enfurecer por completo.

— Você é um perfeito filho da puta, idiota! Será que não vê que eu estava...

— Não Sam! — exclamou interrompendo o outro e se aproximando, cerveja em uma mão e o dedo da outra apontando para o irmão — Não aqui! Se quiser, vá pra outro lugar! Sabe que não é certo trazer gente pra onde nós estamos, pra nossa casa. Sabe muito bem tudo o que tem aqui, e se alguém ver, quem vai ficar em maus lençóis somos nós! E o caso vai **continuar** sem solução, e pessoas vão continuar **morrendo**... Precisa mais?

O outro apenas deu as costas. Ah, não, ele era Dean Winchester e estava pra nascer ainda um ser humano bom o bastante para lhe dar as costas.

— Sam, você tá me escutando?

Segurou o ombro do outro, quem se voltou a ele com a pior cara do mundo, como se quisesse mata-lo.

— Não **ouse** tocar em mim.

O sorriso de canto que se formou em seu rosto foi o bastante para Sam largar o que fazia e partir em sua direção, com toda a vontade de ataca-lo. Por sorte ainda era fácil contê-lo, mesmo que já tivessem a mesma altura.

Golpes enfurecidos dele, risadas desprendendo do fundo de sua alma e o momento se tornando pesado demais. Nunca havia visto Sam se enfurecer desse modo por tão pouco.

— Você é um imbecil pretencioso que não vale um centavo, Dean!

O mais velho se sentiu realmente ameaçado quando foi jogado contra a bancada da pia. E lá vinha ele, afoito, ansioso por combate. O tomou os pulsos e o prensou contra a mesa. Agora não sorria mais. A coisa havia se tornado séria o bastante para se defender ou levar alguns golpes do mais novo, quem estava forte a ponto de lhe causar danos.

— Sammy, para.

Ordenou, e como num passe de mágica, ele conseguiu se soltar e empurrar Dean para longe.

— Você destruiu meu dia, Dean!

— Por que tanto ódio?

— Porque se você pode, eu também posso! Por que é tão egoísta?

Derrubou uma cadeira no chão, antes de partir para cima de Dean. "Você quer briga Sam, então você vai ter..."

O garoto estava realmente esquentado. Mal conseguia imaginar porque. Tudo isso era um tipo de reclamação por seus direitos? Bom, não parecia. Talvez Sam estivesse descontando suas... Energias, num combate que o deixasse calmo depois de tudo. E seus golpes vinham certeiros. Que diabos havia acontecido?

O observou direito. Não, não haviam sinais de possessão demoníaca. Se algo estava controlando Sam, o tornando um assassino em potencial — ou quase, estava exagerando um pouco — era sua própria raiva.

O tomou os braços, imobilizando-o com o próprio corpo contra a parede.

— Chega Sam! Já basta!

Ele ofegava, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. Poderia descrevê-lo com precisão apenas pela frase "cego de raiva".

— Não Dean, **nunca** basta! Não quando se trata de foder com minha vida! — o empurrou para longe — Pra você nunca basta!

Dean acertou as costas na panela quente. Isso fez Sam rir diante da expressão de dor do mais velho, e se atirar na direção do mesmo. Distraído, Dean sentiu um golpe em sua face. Ah, não, aquilo não estava acontecendo! Não mesmo! Tinha que revidar. Era ele quem **controlava toda e qualquer situação**.

Agarrou os braços de Sam, invertendo as coisas, com força o bastante para afugentá-lo. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, imobilizando os braços entre os dois corpos. Agora, Sam tinha a barriga encostada contra o fogão e sim, havia parado de atacar. O mais velho ainda era mais forte, mais ágil e mais entendido de combates, o bastante para estraga-lo um bom tanto se quisesse...

Sam sentiu seus braços sendo torcidos, e ah, como aquilo doía. Tentou se soltar, mas não, não deu muito certo.

— Dean, para! Tá doendo!

— Não aguenta o tranco, princesinha?

Sam tentou se soltar mais uma vez, e novamente tudo o que fez foi se machucar.

— Não adianta, maninho... — sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo — você não sai daqui enquanto eu não quiser que saia...

— Dean, eu tô queimando!

Sim, realmente estava. E aquilo doía bastante.. Foi puxado e jogado com força contra a parede mais próxima. O mais velho desligou a panela e se aproximou.

— Não quer brigar mais?

Provocou. Os olhos dele lacrimejavam, mas mesmo assim, tentava esconder por trás de uma expressão de ódio. Tentou atacar o mais velho no mesmo lugar novamente, mas como pressentiu, se deu mal. Os pulsos tomados com força, agora colados contra a parede, lado a lado com seu rosto... Dean estava perto demais, e Sam temia que notasse seus olhos e seu corpo. Não queria ser visto lacrimejando, mas também não queria que Dean sentisse como estava com o misto de emoções...

— Não entende que nunca vai conseguir acabar comigo, Sammy? Porque no fundo, você chora, sabe que está errado...

Tocou o rosto dele, ainda o imobilizando apenas com uma mão.

— Para Dean...

Virou o rosto. A mão em seu queixo o colocou olhos nos olhos com o outro mais uma vez. Doía. Seu orgulho ferido era pesado demais para suportar com os olhos abertos... Os fechou. Uma lágrima caiu por eles...

— Tá vendo? Para de ser mimado Sam, para de se ferir por besteira...

Enxugou a lágrima da face do outro...

— O que você tava fazendo com ela?

Indagou. Seu lado mau era forte demais para dormir sem saber...

— Não te interessa!

Falou, alto o bastante para parecer irado. Com a impressão que ele ia tentar se soltar mais uma vez, Dean o prensou com o próprio corpo contra a parede. Um arrepio tomou conta de seu ser, suas sobrancelhas se franziram... Não pôde deixar de sorrir...

— Eu já entendi o que vocês estavam fazendo... Tá animadinho, Sammy?

— Por quê? Tá vendo problema nisso também?

Os olhos avermelhados encararam os seus, e aquilo tudo de repente tomou um ar estranho demais. Principalmente quando Sam pressionou o corpo contra o seu, talvez no intuito de escapar dalí.

— Você não vai sair daqui, Sam.

Dean disse em baixo tom, e tudo o que o mais novo pôde pensar nesse momento, foi no calor repentino que tomava conta de seu corpo quando o outro o pressionava contra a parede... Dean não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. A briga já havia praticamente acabado e ainda estava preso no momento assim como Sam. Não queria sair dalí. Queria compensar as lágrimas que escorriam vez ou outra pela face do mais novo. Só não sabia como.

— Sammy... — tocou a face do outro, tentando manter contato visual e ele desvencilhou de seu toque — Olha pra mim...

— Por quê? Pra você me humilhar mais?

— Eu não to te humilhando Sammy!

— Não.. Claro que não! Você só enxotou minha namorada da **minha** casa! E na minha frente!

— Sammy... Olha pra mim... Eu só quero te proteger!

— Proteger Dean?

Tentou se desvencilhar. Ainda estava um pouco furioso e queria brigar ainda mais, porque estava irritado.. Fraco demais para se aceitar derrotado.

— Você não quer me proteger seu imbecil! Você quer estragar com minha vida só porque eu não sou o soldado perfeito pro papai! Você não é meu dono! Eu não sou sua propriedade!

— Cala a boca Sam...

Havia algo diferente no olhar de Dean e nenhum deles sabia o que decerto era. Dean estava tremendo um pouco, como se estivesse nervoso demais, mas não estava... Seu agarre na face do irmão estava um pouco forte demais, e travava os olhos esverdeados num contato infinito... A tensão estava engolindo o ambiente pouco a pouco.

— Me solta...

O mais novo disse, o cenho franzido, sentindo-se em perigo sem saber porque. Dean não deu sinal de obediência, então tudo o que fez foi tentar se desvencilhar. O mais velho o pressionou ainda mais contra a parede.

— Não.

— Dean...

Fechou os olhos com força... O contato dele com seu corpo quente o fez arrepiar por completo, e tudo o que menos queria no momento é que esse assunto voltasse a tona.

— Me solta, sério.

— Não quero, não posso e não vou.

Como se fosse para ficar melhor posicionado, o mais velho se moveu. O atrito entre os corpos fez Sam choramingar. Estava ficando desesperado. Tinha certeza de que sua face estava mais vermelha que tudo e que Dean podia, com seu peito desnudo, sentir os batimentos acelerados e erráticos de seu coração.

— Sabe porque Sammy? Você precisa entender que **eu** sou mais velho, e que **eu** sei o que é bom pra você e o que não é.

Sussurrando, o som alto demais quase encobrindo sua voz. Estava falando perto demais do ouvido de Sam, e o mais novo estava atingindo um estado de desespero que nem mesmo ele reconhecia ser possível. Começou a se mover com força. Se Dean não o soltaria, tinha que sair dalí na marra.

— Me solta, droga!

— Não Sam, eu já disse que não vou te soltar.

Agarrou novamente um pulso do mais novo em cada mão. E sim, ele daria sua vida para sair dalí pelos movimentos que fazia, pela força que gastava. Era estranho, porque queria prendê-lo quando sabia que tudo o que tinha que fazer era soltá-lo de uma só vez e deixar tudo ficar bem. Talvez fosse seu orgulho.

— Dean! Me solta!

— Não Sam! Eu já disse que **não**!

Gritou com ele e colou seu corpo ao menor, os movimentos contínuos foram cessando aos poucos. Pararam. Ambos ofegavam, e nem tinham idéia do porque. Dean estava corado, Sam pôde ver quando olhou nos olhos dele.. Começou a reparar no momento e pôde sentir algo incômodo contra seu corpo. Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente, e agora era o mais velho que evitava o contato visual.

— Dean... Dean?

O outro levantou a cabeça pouco a pouco.

— Cala a boca Sammy...

Pressionou seu corpo com força contra o dele, como seu lado malicioso mandava. Aquilo era a pior coisa pra se fazer agora, mas sabia que não dava pra evitar. E morreria para fazê-lo, porque tinha certeza de que aquilo acarretaria o problema que menos desejava para sua vida e que vinha tentando conter há séculos.

— Dean...

Ele tinha os olhos fechados, o rosto voltado para o ombro direito e os lábios levemente entreabertos... Droga... Não sabiam o motivo de estarem fazendo aquilo, mas de repente se tornou necessário demais.

Soltou as mãos do mais novo e desabotoou a calça do mesmo num impulso que nem queria imaginar as consequências. Sam fez o mesmo com sua roupa. À essa altura, não tinham nem noção de onde estava a cerveja de Dean, do jeito que os doces estavam... Não tinham noção de mais nada... Lá fora, a chuva começava a cair.

— Sammy... Não...

O tomou os pulsos mais uma vez, de leve agora, imobilizando-os como sempre. O mais novo o havia tocado lá, e isso era provocação demais para um momento como esse... Não queria perder o controle. Não relutaria em acabar aquilo como estava agora, apenas as roupas íntimas evitando um toque mais... íntimo. Os jeans abertos... Droga, queria se desdobrar e ver aquela cena de longe...

Olhou mais uma vez para os lábios dele, e estavam tão promissores... Mas, Deus! Era o que não podia fazer! Não isso... os corpos colados naquele ritmo pecaminoso e promíscuo eram menos destrutivos que os lábios colados nos do próprio irmão mais novo.

— Sammy...

Praticamente gemeu no ouvido do mais novo, o que lhe ocasionou a mesma reação. O corpo de Dean era quente, quente demais e... Droga! Isso era tão errado, mas era tão bom! E... o fato de poder sentir o cheiro amadeirado que desprendia de Dean, aquele cheiro que gostava tanto... Droga...era bom demais para parar ou se reprimir.

Estavam tão quentes que aquilo não duraria muito mais... E Deus, como queriam que acontecesse para sempre. Talvez fosse só o momento e o calor da briga deixando-os enlouquecidos e confusos, talvez fosse nada além disso... Mas só talvez. Não queriam saber disso agora quando podiam sentir o corpo do outro pressionando o seu, quando podiam ouvir os gemidos altos do outro e sentir cada mísero arrepio que cortava o momento... E ah, aquilo tudo estava tão quente, que sentiam que logo acabaria... Não tinha como conter, assim como não tinha como parar ou interromper...

E tudo, cedo ou tarde, se desfez em uma reação indevida. Por pouco o mais velho não deixou-se levar por seus desejos e atacar os lábios do irmão, quem apenas o olhava, olhos semicerrados, escurecidos pela alteração do momento...

Ele saiu correndo. Sim, maldição. Parecia que estava tomando coragem o bastante para fazer isso, e agora tudo parecia, de repente, complicado demais para se resolver ou até mesmo entender. Dean não se arrependia, claro, mas também não queria de todo que tivesse esse resultado. Suas roupas agora estavam uma incrível baderna e seu relacionamento com o irmão mais novo também. Eram duas coisas que precisava consertar, e uma delas, só se ajeitaria com o tempo, sabia.

Fim.

Bom, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado, afinal esse é um PWP, uma cena qualquer que foi selecionada pela minha pequenina mente para virar algumas poucas linhas... Estava com saudade de Wincest, então acabei fazendo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá pessoal... Andei lendo o primeiro capítulo e sentí que precisava desenvolver ao menos mais uma cena, e como achei que ficou legal, estou colocando aqui pra vocês.. Vamos lá! Espero que gostem e digam o que acharam! Grande beijo a todos!**

XXX

Tudo havia se tornado estranho demais depois do incidente na cozinha. Não estavam se falando e dormir sob o mesmo teto estava sendo uma das tarefas mais árduas de suas vidas.

John havia estranhado a situação, questionado, brigado com eles, mas mesmo assim, ainda insistiam em dizer que se tratava de um motivo banal, insistiam em dizer, um longe do outro, que o mau-comportamento estava causando todas essas desavenças. Dean insistia em dizer ao pai que Sam estava se envolvendo com gente problemática, Sam dizia ao pai que Dean estava querendo mandar demais em sua vida, se achando melhor, perfeito, mais importante. Não, nada disso era absolutamente verdade, mas enquanto John insistisse em saber do que se tratava, infelizmente teriam que fabricar-lhe mentiras. Sabiam, se a coisa toda chegasse aos ouvidos dele, tudo ficaria ainda pior. Ao menos podiam se ver, olhar nos olhos como se quisessem se falar e faltasse coragem, ver que o outro estava bem.

Ultimamente Dean estava bebendo demais. O bar parecia sua segunda casa. Trabalhava durante todo o dia pensando no final do mesmo, pensando no que escolheria para acalentar seus ânimos, acalmar ou afogar suas mágoas. Hoje, por exemplo, não era diferente.

Sentado num dos bancos frente ao balcão, deixava-se escorar no mesmo. Já eram oito da noite e já havia bebido seis ou sete cervejas. Estava praticamente trêbado, e nem queria pensar no tanto que seu pai falaria se chegasse nesse estado em casa. Ao menos seria mais fácil dormir, mesmo com as palavras ásperas de John... Olhar para Sam e se lembrar do acontecido sem nem ao menos dissimular, era uma das coisas mais dolorosas dos últimos tempos. No fundo, ainda podia se lembrar... Sabia que tudo ficaria bagunçado demais para continuar normal entre eles, e sabia, não, não sabia, mas sentia que Sam ficaria assustado, tentaria se fechar como nunca... Tinha que se parabenizar, porque mesmo sabendo da grande merda que estava fazendo, sem dó nem piedade de si mesmo ou do relacionamento sadio que tinha com o irmão ainda deixara-se fazer o que fez...

— Maldito... Por que eu sou tão desgraçado?

Questionou o barman, xingando-se, deixando todo o rancor transparecer por sua face.

— Não acha que já basta? Tá na hora de ir pra casa...

Ele disse, recusando o gesto de Dean, quem tentava pedir por mais uma dose, mais uma bebida qualquer.

— Qual é! Você não sabe metade dos meus problemas! Se soubesse me daria seu bar inteiro...

— Éh, mas se ficar aqui bebendo, eles não vão se resolver sozinhos garoto... Agora se manda antes que eu chame seu pai...

— Eu tenho vinte anos!

— Não me importa. Se manda...

Obedecendo mesmo a um quase-estranho, com muito custo Dean se levantou e foi em direção a porta, passos trôpegos, olhar inebriado... Não queria voltar pra casa, não bêbado. Estava cedo demais e seu pai provavelmente estaria acordado, Sam começaria a reclamar com ele só para aparecer e as coisas ficariam realmente tensas sob o teto onde morava... Precisava andar com calma, precisava espairecer. Só queria dormir, tudo o que queria agora, era deitar, fechar seus olhos, dormir. Fato que se dormisse sonharia com Sam, como todos os malditos dias de sua vida, mesmo antes de acontecer a "tragédia na cozinha". Era estranho. Se sentia doente. Toda a sua ânsia de se refrear, de se curar havia deixado de existir justo naquele dia... E seus pensamentos agora tinham a voz mais alta do que nunca. Falavam. Diziam para que fizesse mais, para que se deixasse levar, diziam que seria bom, muito bom, e sabiam prometer convencendo, sabiam perturbar, ainda mais quando se deixava embriagar.

A porta de madeira clara não pareceu forte o bastante para segurá-lo quando tropeçou. Ou estava destrancada.

— Garoto descuidado...

Praguejou, adentrando o ambiente escuro e fechando-se, trancando-se dentro dele. Riu. Só esperava, no fundo, que esta fosse realmente sua casa e que se não fosse, que não houvesse invadido nenhuma cena de crime. Não queria ser preso, muito menos se complicar com a polícia e ter a boa-fama recém-construída detonada por um erro.

Deixou-se parar. Ouvir. Do andar de cima, vinha uma música leve, baixa. No fundo podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Algumas centenas de imagens invadiram seus sensos, seus pensamentos... Sam estava em casa, tomando banho, e provavelmente sozinho. Era perigoso demais se deixar alí, mas não. Não podia correr o risco de voltar para a rua e dar de cara com seu pai, quem decerto não estava em casa, dada a ausência do carro na garagem e a sua ausência na sala de estar num horário em que sempre se encontrava colado à mesma.

Seu coração estava disparado, e sabia que sob o mesmo efeito da outra vez, seria louco o bastante para causar mais problemas... Não podia deixar a adrenalina tomar conta, não, não mesmo... Não queria se deixar levar por ela e acabar fazendo mais uma besteira, dessa vez, ainda pior. Certo que não sabia o quanto se aguentaria louco, afetado como estava. Precisava de ajuda, de um psicólogo ou de algo como uma bala na cabeça, porque sim, sabia, com Sam, sua sanidade resolvia pular pela janela e ir em direção ao bosque mais próximo, se perder num conto de fadas qualquer enquanto Dean ficava absolutamente sem controle.

Não tinha como se refrear. Queria ao menos espiar através da fechadura da porta, ah como queria... Queria poder vê-lo do jeito que vinha sonhando toda maldita noite, queria, no fundo, que ele soubesse que estava sendo observado. Queria que Sam aceitasse. Queria que Sam o quisesse do mesmo jeito incerto, louco, sem se refrear ou coisa assim.

A porta se aproximava, e já podia ver o pé de sua cama. O cheiro de sabonete e o barulho do chuveiro tornavam-se cada vez mais notáveis... Aquele doce aroma, aquela coisa promissora demais para ser inocente, misturada ao cheiro de morango do shampoo...

Passou as mãos no rosto, tentando focar-se em parecer normal, ao menos isso... Sua vista estava embaçando, precisava dela boa o bastante para notar e gravar cada detalhe através do buraco da fechadura que... provavelmente estaria disponível **se** a porta estivesse **fechada**. Sam havia tomado liberdade o bastante para aproveitar-se de sua solidão tomando banho com o som de toda a altura, aquelas músicas suaves e a maldita porta aberta... "Deus... Isso já não é provação o bastante? Por quê? Só queria saber por que o faz fazer isso..." Questionava mentalmente, em busca de uma resposta que sabia não ter. Escorado na quina da porta como um ladrão na noite, em meio à escuridão e a penumbra formada pela única arandela do banheiro, pensava no que fazer, em como agir. Sam estava alí, vulnerável e praticamente exposto... Deus... Pediria para morrer se não quisesse vê-lo antes.

A água caía sobre seu corpo. Seu coração palpitava. Era como se algo o estivesse avisando de algum perigo ou acontecimento. Era ruim estar sozinho e ter deixado a porta do quarto destrancada. Se sentia inseguro. Se ao menos Dean estivesse em casa... Dean... Seus pensamentos a respeito dele vinham tão confusos ultimamente... Sabia que estavam mal, sabia que queria ficar bem com ele, e sabia que no fundo no fundo, queria sentir a mesma coisa daquele dia... Ainda se lembrava claramente da tempestade de sentimentos e emoções que o havia assolado enquanto ele pressionava o corpo forte contra o seu, ainda podia se sentir preso contra a parede e... Deus! Estava completamente arrepiado... Não, era errado se lembrar disso e ansiar por mais. Era errado, e como era! Ficava imaginando caso John descobrisse... Estaria tão ferrado quanto Dean. Primeiro por saber que o pai o colocaria porta afora. Segundo por saber que seria castigado, duramente castigado pela ausência dele, por ter aceitado — não tão bem de início — toda aquela coisa confusa.

— Dean...

Sussurrou mais para si mesmo... Tão baixo que nem mesmo ouvira direito. Estava completamente perdido dentre seus pensamentos, completamente alheio ao mundo, brigando com seus próprios sentimentos, tentando negá-los com algum motivo justo, bom o bastante para fazê-lo tomar repulsa do acontecido e falhando miseravelmente. Não se arrependia, mas temia. Temia o fato de que Dean pudesse ter feito aquilo sem realmente querer, embalado pelo calor do momento, deixando-se arrastar pelo seu jeito alterado dada a situação anterior... Dean... Seu irmão mais velho... Estava **muito** ferrado.

Do lado de fora do banheiro, já no quarto, o mais velho estava descalço. Não queria ser percebido nem mesmo pelo som de suas botas contra o assoalho. Seu coração batia forte, queimando, avisando que seria arriscado demais se deixar observar. E se Sam resolvesse, por algum milagre ou força oculta ver que estava alí e aprontar um escândalo? Certo que não era do feitio dele, mas ainda assim, temia que a coisa chegasse aos ouvidos do pai. Sua mente gritava ao mesmo tempo para que entrasse e para que esquecesse tudo isso. Sua cama estava bem alí! Podia se deitar e tudo ficaria bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mantendo o ritmo que a situação havia adquirido.

Sabia, isso era impossível. Deixou-se espreitar mais uma vez... Havia bastante fumaça, e ele estava lá... Sem roupas, molhado, os fios tom de chocolate brilhando ainda mais devido a água que escorria por eles... Deus, era a sua perdição. Sam, seu pequeno Sammy, agora alí, alvo de suas vontades malditas, estranhas e perigosas... Dean daria tudo para conseguir se conter, mas a medida em que seus olhos escorriam sobre a silhueta do outro, gravando cada detalhe, sentia seu corpo esquentar, sua mente clamar por mais, clamar por toques, mais sensações, clamar por ele.

Foi como se houvesse perdido o controle de si mesmo... Agora caminhava em direção ao box, ele estava com os olhos fechados, a água caindo sobre a face... Deus, tão lindo, e tão próximo! Não havia mais volta.

Sua mão abriu o único impedimento em seu caminho, e foi tudo rápido demais. Um baque surdo contra a parede. Logo Sam estava preso mais uma vez, os olhos arregalados, claramente apavorado sem entender nada...

— Dean...

Disse, baixinho. Tremia.

— Não fala nada...

O mais velho ordenou. Sam pôde perceber, ele ainda estava de roupa, e nem mesmo importava em se molhar... Provavelmente estava bêbado, mas a boca tão perfeita em seu pescoço, como grande maioria de seus sonhos, o estava fazendo esquecer de detalhes como aquele numa velocidade incrível. Podia sentir o corpo dele contra o seu, as mãos fortes apertando seus quadris, podia sentir o coração dele tão disparado quanto o seu.

— Por quê?

Questionou. Ele apenas colocou um indicador ante seus lábios...

— Eu sei que é loucura, mas não fala nada...

— Eu estou com medo...

Sussurrou.

— Pshhh...

Agora tinha a boca encoberta pela mão de Dean, enquanto a outra mão do mais velho fazia questão de tocar aquela parte já desperta o bastante de seu corpo. Era bom, ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava apavorado... Assim como seus malditos sonhos. O som tocava alto, camuflando seus gemidos, camuflando os gemidos dele... Podia sentir o corpo forte contra o seu, se esfregando... Tão bom, tudo tão louco! E de repente, não pôde mais se refrear... Deixou que suas mãos até então inertes, fossem até a barra da camisa dele, puxando, logo lhe chamando a atenção, fazendo com que a pobre peça de roupa fosse parar longe de onde antes estava... Dean olhou dentro de seus olhos... Era como se estivesse tão apavorado quanto o mais novo... E não havia nada que pudessem — ou quisessem — fazer para que tudo aquilo parasse.

— Sabe que isso é errado e perigoso, não sabe? E sabe que pode me colocar porta afora se quiser, não sabe?

Sam apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, o coração disparado demais para que conseguisse prestar atenção o bastante para formar palavras.

— Você não quer isso, quer?

— N-não...

Disse, Dean deixando-se aproximar mais uma vez, como se fosse beijá-lo, mas não, não podia, e por sorte ainda teve forças o bastante para se refrear. Seus lábios encontraram o canto dos de Sam, quem por Deus, morreria para que aquele toque se concretizasse...

— Sam, por favor, não me deixe fazer isso...

— Por quê?

Sentiam os lábios do outro se mover enquanto os corpos se pressionavam, enquanto conversavam baixinho.

— Porque consegue ser ainda mais errado do que estamos fazendo...

— Eu sei... É pecado...

— Me ajude a me conter, por favor... Eu não consigo sozinho...

Esfregou levemente os lábios contra o canto dos de Sam... era uma súplica, o mais novo teria que ajuda-lo a evitar um beijo que decerto destruiria ainda mais sua mente... E Sam não parecia estar conseguindo fazê-lo... O tanto que ansiava Dean, os lábios dele nos seus, era algo promissor demais para que conseguisse refrear... Mas o faria por Dean... Se ele ainda achava que era pior, ainda mais pecaminoso do que estavam fazendo, evitaria por ele.

Virou o rosto na direção contrária, deixando seu pescoço exposto para toda e qualquer ação do outro, enquanto suas mãos foram em direção ao botão da calça dele, desfazendo, ajudando-o a se livrar de parte daquele martírio azul-claro.

O tocou sem nem mesmo avisar que o faria. Dean gemeu e aquele gesto foi um presente dos deuses para Sam... Estava fazendo Dean gemer por ele, por seus toques.

— Sammy...

A voz rouca próxima demais de seu ouvido, fez com que tivesse que se conter. Estava arrepiado, perdendo todo o seu controle, querendo coisas e mais coisas com Dean... Deus, estava perdido e nem mesmo pensava em se encontrar. Estar alí com ele, agora sendo tocado por ele, era algo que acontecia apenas em seus sonhos e pensamentos mais obscuros, algo que nunca havia se deixado desejar verdadeiramente, sem se reprimir, sem ficar triste consigo mesmo por pensar algo tão impuro com o próprio irmão.

— Dean.. A porta...

— Esquece a porta...

Com os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no ombro do mais novo, Dean deixou-se desfazer de sua calça, do resto de suas roupas, ficando nu, alí, ao lado de Sam, frente a ele, colados... E pôde senti-lo... Era tão delicioso! Estavam forçando os corpos um contra o outro, gemendo, ofegando... Tocar o seu irmão mais novo era uma das coisas que Dean jamais esqueceria. Sam era tão quente, era tão delicioso! Sentir o calor dele contra o seu enquanto se pressionava contra ele, sentir as unhas curtas arranharem suas costas, ouvir a voz rouca gemendo baixinho, tentando se conter, nossa... Dean estava perdido no paraíso e por Deus, jamais queria se encontrar.

Descontrolando-se, o mais velho deixou que sua língua tocasse os lábios entreabertos do mais novo, deixou-se sugar o lábio inferior do mesmo... Estavam tão próximos de um beijo! Mas não, tinha que conseguir refrear, tinha que conseguir se conter, tinha que parar antes que devorasse Sam, sujando a pobre alma do mesmo com seus pecados...

Afastou-se apenas um pouco, sua testa ainda estava contra a de Sam. Sua mão segurou os dois membros juntos, ditando um ritmo forte, rápido, que logo os fez consumir com todo o calor. Estava acabado, e junto com a água quente que escorria sobre os corpos, estavam os pecados. Agora se sentiam bem, mas sabiam que tudo aquilo só faria com que as coisas se tornassem ainda mais difíceis...

E agora, mesmo em meio ao resto de embriaguez que afetava a o seu ser, Dean sentia a crescente certeza de que Sam também o desejava, de que Sam queria, tanto quanto ele, lambuzar-se nos pecados, deixar o corpo inocente deitar-se entre eles junto ao seu, enquanto faziam coisas que nem mesmo poderiam explicar...


	3. Chapter 3

Já era pra isso estar morto e enterrado, mas toda vez que eu releio, acaba saindo mais um pedacinho dos extremos da minha mente e acabo escrevendo, postando e esperando que gostem! **Grande beijo a todos os que leram e deixaram reviews**

**XXX**

Já havia algum tempo que estavam parados alí, dentro do carro, vigiando um possível local importante... Bobby havia chegado há dois dias, e John estava ocupado demais com o mesmo. O caso estava muito mais complicado do que podiam imaginar, e por Deus, estava achando isso bom enquanto devia lutar para resolvê-lo. Era fato: estava ficando louco. De verdade.

Ao seu lado, no banco do carona e com uma cara de poucos amigos, Sam folheava algumas anotações tentando lê-las no escuro, o que estava deixando Dean irritado.

— Vai ficar cego assim...

O mais novo o olhou, fechando o caderno, fingindo obedecer apenas por um instante antes de pegá-lo e começar a ler outra vez, um sorriso escarninho no canto dos lábios.

— Tem como ligar o som?

Perguntou. Dean o olhou com uma cara de incredibilidade.

— Está me pedindo pra ligar o som enquanto estamos de **tocaia**?

— O que tem?

Se fez de desentendido. O outro bufou e voltou-se a sua janela.

— Não vejo porque o pai nos mandou aqui... Não parece ter nada de errado...

— Há muitas coisas erradas, Dean...

Apenas um sussurro, que por azar, o mais velho ouviu por partes, entendendo ou supondo o resto. Sam largou o caderno e deitou o banco. Estava calor alí dentro, e mal podiam aguentar, porque não podiam arriscar abrir as janelas e serem atacados por qualquer coisa. O Impala estava no meio do mato, disfarçado de nada, camuflado. O garoto remexeu-se no banco, tentando encontrar uma posição um pouco mais agradável para seu corpo, falhando miseravelmente. Aparentando a total perda de paciência, assentou-se, apenas para retirar o casaco e a camisa, restando apenas a regata branca contra seu corpo. Deitou-se de qualquer jeito outra vez.

— Por que parece que estamos no clima do deserto quando estamos no meio de uma floresta?

— Por que parece que você só sabe reclamar?

Dean disse, áspero, observando a mansão ao longe nem tão longe assim... Depois das coisas que aconteceram entre ele e Sam, estava cada vez mais difícil tratar o outro normalmente. Preferia ser ríspido a ataca-lo e fazer sexo com ele do modo que sempre imaginara. Não, sexo não, porque com Sammy, seu Sammy, sexo é pouco... Fazer amor com ele, estar dentro daquele corpo quente e deixar sua boca brincar com a dele, morder, chupar, deixar sua língua tocar a dele e descobrir seu sabor...

— ...Hein Dean?

Deixou abruptamente seus devaneios quando Sam o tocou o braço.

— Se a **coisa** aparecer, vai ser mais tarde! Nenhum espírito em sã consciência vai facilitar nosso trabalho aparecendo às oito da noite!

— ...

Ficou calado, tentando processar. Sua mente estava ocupada demais se lembrando do dia da cozinha, do dia do chuveiro, da noite de ontem...

_Estava deitado em sua cama, lendo qualquer coisa sobre carros. O local estava quente e a chuva ameaçava mais uma vez despencar sem piedade dos céus. Seu pai e Bobby haviam ido para um dos bares sondar alguns fatos. Sam estava deitado na própria cama, olhos fechados, de bruços, apenas um short branco, mais velho, encobrindo seu corpo, que brilhava mesmo na penumbra. Realmente as coisas estavam quentes... Não só pelo clima, mas por Sam estar alí, daquele jeito. Dean se deixou pecar por um momento, observando-o desde os tornozelos até a nuca, depois o rosto.. como quis tocá-lo, Deus, como quis... Mas sabia, ele não estava dormindo. Sam só dormia quando sua respiração realmente se acalmava... E agora, estava tão acelerada e errática quanto a sua. Ele sabia estar sendo observado, e sabia muito bem disso..._

— _Por que não tira os olhos de mim?_

_Dean corou até a raiz dos cabelos quando ouviu a voz rouca. Disfarçou por um momento e então tentou responder de forma convincente:_

— _Estou vendo se você está vivo.. Não posso?_

— _Você acha que eu estaria morto com você respirando desse jeito perto de mim? Parece um minotauro pronto para atacar... _

— _..._

_Dean ficou calado. Não sabia o que responder. Sam andava meio... áspero para seu lado. Precisava cortar as asinhas dele antes que voasse alto demais e acabasse por mandar e desmandar sua pessoa quando bem entendesse... _

_Deixou-se olhar o corpo do mesmo mais uma vez, e então, deparou-se com os olhos esverdeados entreabertos, mais escuros que o normal... E uma das mãos do mais novo tocando leve e displicentemente seu membro por cima do short, como se quisesse disfarçar seu próprio estado, dissimular que sua mão apenas __**estava**__ alí... _

— _Dean..._

_Quase que um gemido. Seu coração tomara um dos maiores impulsos de sua vida naquela noite.. olhou para ele sem maldade aparente._

— _O que foi?_

— _Liga o som? Eu não quero me levantar pra fazer isso..._

_Como um bom servo, obedeceu. Levantou-se, o som ficava perto demais da cama de Sam, o que o fez se aproximar e sentir o cheiro doce que se desprendia do mais novo... Por que diabos ele estava tão... atraente? Até mesmo seu cheiro doce... Queria se afogar naquele aroma... _

_Seu dedo tocou o botão do som, ligando-o numa rádio local qualquer. As músicas que Sam gostava. Provavelmente havia deixado na estação._

_O mais novo deixou sua mão alcançar a barra da camisa de Dean, puxá-lo sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes... Ele olhou em seus olhos..._

— _Como consegue ficar vestido num clima como esse?_

_Indagou sem querer realmente uma resposta. O mais velho se abaixou, perto demais, perigoso demais, antes de apenas se deitar ao seu lado._

— _Ainda não está calor o bastante para que eu a tire..._

_Sam havia entendido bem? Aquilo havia sido uma indireta? Não sabia, mas logo entendeu, quando o outro o fez deitar-se de costas contra o colchão, parando praticamente por cima de seu corpo, atacando seu pescoço com os lábios vorazes... Teve que gemer. Era muito forte o que estava sentindo. Se lembrava de estar pensando __**essas**__ coisas de forma ininterrupta nos últimos quinze minutos._

— _Dean..._

_Sim, agora aquilo havia sido um gemido, mais letal para o autocontrole de Dean do que o veneno de uma Mamba Negra. Deixou-se tocar o mais novo apenas para perceber que ele estava..._

— _Animadinho, Sammy... _

_Disse, provocando._

— _..._

_Não obteve resposta... Ele estava mais preocupado em menear seus quadris e aproximá-los ainda mais dos toques do outro.. As testas agora estavam coladas, as respirações se misturando..._

— _Eu quero te beijar... Quero muito..._

_O mais velho teve que dizer... Enquanto seu corpo se esfregava contra o de Sam, enquanto sua mão o tocava de forma despudorada, seus lábios tenros e rosados tocavam o canto dos dele, provocando ao mesmo tempo que sendo provocado por ele... Era a única barreira que não queria romper no momento, porque sabia, as consequências seriam desastrosas depois..._

— _Dean... Por favor..._

— _Pelo que está suplicando?_

— _Pelo que você quer, só uma vez..._

— _N-não Sammy, por favor... Não faz isso comigo.._

_Sentir os lábios dele se mexendo contra os seus era algo totalmente erótico, e se sentia queimar por dentro... Mesmo que apenas de canto, era delicioso... _

_Sentiu as mãos do mais novo escorregarem por seu corpo. Logo se desfez de sua camisa, de seus jeans, enquanto ele se desfazia de sua bermuda... E mais uma vez estavam impedidos apenas pelas roupas íntimas..._

_As coisas se esquentaram em poucos segundos, Sam voltando a ficar de bruços, se oferecendo... Aquele olhar capaz de aniquilar a sanidade de qualquer um por cima do ombro largo, os cabelos bagunçados, colados a testa suada..._

_Dean tocou-lhe o corpo sobre a boxer cinza... Era tão... firme, ao mesmo tempo que tão macio, tão promissor... Posicionou-se por entre as pernas levemente abertas dele, e começou a arremeter contra o outro corpo devagar, enquanto mordiscava seu ombro, de leve, enquanto mordia seu pescoço... E Sam gemia... Tentava se conter, dava pra ver, mas estava impossível... Sentir Dean alí, como se estivessem fazendo, era quente demais para que aguentasse calado..._

_O mais novo acabou por abaixar a própria boxer, incitando o irmão a fazer logo o mesmo, enquanto deixava-se escorregar de modo ameaçador contra o corpo de baixo... Dean tocou os cabelos de Sam, puxando-os de leve..._

— _Por favor, Sammy... A gente não pode fazer isso..._

— _Eu não consigo ter força de vontade o bastante para te parar..._

_Dito isso, Dean conteve-se para não se afundar no corpo do outro... Tinha que pensar num jeito de se aliviar, de aliviá-lo de tamanha tensão... Mas não foi o dono da descoberta do século, não..._

— _Assim..._

_Sam disse, enquanto encaixava o membro de Dean entre suas nádegas, de modo que ficasse alí, como se estivesse penetrando, mas sem fazê-lo realmente... E os corpos começaram a se mover... Faltava tão pouco para que passassem adiante... Mas não, sabiam que não podiam... Tudo se torna aceitável, desde que dentro de __**certos**__ limites..._

— _Sammy... _

_Dean gemeu, mudando a posição que estavam, deitando-se na cama, acolhendo Sam contra seu corpo enquanto ainda se esfregavam, agora tendo espaço o bastante para tocar-lhe o membro negligenciado... Sam estava quente demais, e os gemidos quase que camuflados pela música, não mais contidos, só faziam com que quisesse cada vez mais e mais se enterrar nele __**de verdade**__. Devia ser tão quente e apertado..._

_O ritmo dos corpos era embalado por uma sincronia perfeita, o calor do momento deixando de parecer totalmente errado, eles cada vez mais e mais próximos do que queriam agora... E de repente, Sam foi o primeiro a perder o controle, apertando as nádegas contra o membro de Dean enquanto se deixava derramar contra a mão do mesmo, quem levou os dedos até os lábios, lambendo, beijando Sam em seguida enquanto também se esvaia... Aquele beijo proibido acabara de acontecer, sem nem pensarem e então, as línguas estavam se tocando de um modo que Dean sabia, nunca havia feito com ninguém, nunca havia sentido tamanha intensidade com ninguém. O pecado estava já, em boa parte, consumado. Não queriam se separar, não queriam que o momento acabasse._

_Um som vindo do andar de baixo fez com que tivessem tempo apenas de se separarem e se vestirem... Os adultos haviam chegado.. E agora, as coisas estavam ainda mais confusas..._

— Dean...

Sam gemeu perto demais de seu ouvido, trazendo-lhe de volta a realidade enquanto sentia onde a mão do mais novo estava... Tão tomado por sensações e lembranças, pensamentos, permanecera inerte mesmo com o que estava acontecendo, acordando só então...

Tomou-lhe o pulso, jogando-o contra o banco deitado com força antes de dar um jeito e acabar por cima dele, arrancando o cinto do mesmo, o botão de seu jeans e abaixando sua boxer...

— Dean... Não faz isso...

Sam gemeu, olhos fechados, enquanto o mais velho pressionava os membros com força com sua mão enquanto roçava-se contra o corpo ligeiramente menor... As respirações estavam ofegantes, sua boca mordiscava o queixo de Sam, mordiscava o pescoço já bem maltratado...

— Eu quero transar com você...

O mais velho viu-se chocado ante as palavras do outro, Sam dizer isso de modo tão natural, tão... Deus! Seu corpo consumiu-se em chamas enquanto sem pensar, atacava-lhe os lábios, enquanto de uma forma mais que promíscua gemia contra a boca dele, engolindo os gemidos dele e tendo os seus engolidos pelo mesmo, esvaindo-se junto a ele, ao mesmo tempo, arrepiando-se completamente, assim como sabia que havia acontecido com ele...

As respirações foram se acalmando com o passar dos segundos, e logo tentaram se recompor. O celular de Dean chamando era motivo o bastante para fazerem isso bem rápido...

— Sempre tem algo pra interromper...

Sam reclamou, enquanto olhos cheios de lascívia deitavam sobre seu ser, principalmente sobre aqueles lábios rosados, lábios agora profanados pelos pecados de si mesmo e de Dean, quem falava ao telefone atordoado o bastante para parecer bêbado, concordando com o que quer que fosse, logo desligando.

— Acho que o trabalho está chegando ao fim...

Foi tudo o que disse, olhando de maneira sugestiva para o corpo de Sam que ainda permanecia deitado alí, ao seu lado, no banco. Tudo estava louco demais e estavam aceitando sem problemas... Não queria pensar que aquilo tudo poderia se tornar um inferno da noite pro dia, não...

Arrancou o Impala, deixando o local em rumo ao encontro de seu pai... A noite de trabalhos seria longa agora que a real razão de tudo havia sido descoberta...


	4. Chapter 4

A estrada ao amanhecer parecia calma, agradável. Seu corpo estava levemente dolorido, assim como sabia que o de Dean também estava. Apenas os dois no carro, seguidos por John e Bobby no carro do mesmo, indo para qualquer cidade, qualquer outro caso. Para ser mais preciso, a continuação do caso da cidade anterior... Havia algo muito mais complexo a se fazer do que apenas salgar e queimar alguns ossos...

— Dean... Eu tô cansado...

Sam praticamente sussurrou, mas o outro o ouviu. Não sabia o que fazer. Não podia simplesmente parar de dirigir, parar num motel para fazer uma boa massagem nas costas do mais novo... Sabia, era o que ele precisava.

— Eu sei.. Eu também estou.

— Acho que a gente devia ter tirado um tempo a mais pra dormir...

— Tem certeza?

O olhar sugestivo que o mais velho deu em sua direção, fez toda a pele de Sam se arrepiar. Sabia que estavam indo e indo e indo por um caminho sem volta, mas o que é que ele podia fazer? Sorriu para o mais velho tão mal intencionado quanto ele, e bem sabiam o que tudo aquilo significava...

_Entraram no quarto em silêncio, como se tudo estivesse ruim demais para merecer quaisquer palavras. Não era verdade. Era apenas medo de seu pai e Bobby verem o que estava claro como água, verem que havia algo mais, algo no ar, mesmo que não entendessem de início de que se tratava._

_A porta se fechou. As luzes não se acenderam. Eram duas da manhã no despertador de números azuis que jazia numa das mesas de cabeceira. Mas nenhum deles pareceu se importar._

_Logo estavam um contra o outro, as costas de Sam contra a porta, sua boca tomada pela do mais velho, seus pulsos fortemente agarrados pelas mãos dele como se tivesse medo que fugisse..._

— _Dean..._

_Afastou-se para sussurrar o nome do mais velho enquanto ele aproveitava para atacar seu pescoço. Sam sentia suas pernas fraquejarem, uma onda de calor quase que desesperadora tomar o seu ser..._

— _Dean..._

_O mais velho finalmente lhe deu atenção, as testas coladas enquanto aqueles olhos esverdeados emanando todo aquele brilho luxurioso se colavam aos seus. A situação era perigosa demais para que tentassem conter instintos e continuar em "modo de segurança". Segurança... O que menos tinham agora. Sentiam que estavam afundando no pecado e nada podiam fazer. Talvez ir embora dali seria uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Precisavam de um novo caso, de algo que lhes ocupasse a mente além de certas coisas que serviam de tormento incessante._

— _Dean, para! Tá machucando._

_O mais velho afastou-se. Pouco percebera que estava prensando Sam contra a cama, força demais, atrito demais, pressão demais nos pulsos nem tão delicados. Refreou-se._

— _Sammy... Eu acho que to ficando louco... Desculpa._

— _N-não, não entende assim, por favor... Eu só... tenho medo. Papai e Bobby estão no quarto ao lado. Eles podem ouvir. E.. bom, acho que precisamos manter isso em segredo. _

— _Eu sei... — Dean se assentou na cama apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a face contra as mãos — eu te beijei... Deus..._

— _Por favor, não vem se arrepender agora. Não vê que se aconteceu, é por que __**era**__ pra acontecer? Por que agora parece que quer tornar tudo mais difícil se culpando?_

— _Não é isso..._

— _Tudo bem, não importa. Vem, vamos dormir..._

_Sem relutar, o mais velho obedeceu. Deitados juntos, cochilaram por alguns instantes._

_Sam acordou com um calor estranho em seu corpo. Por pouco pensou estar em apuros, mas quando tudo fez sentido, percebeu que Dean estava deliciando-se com seu sono, acariciando, mordiscando... pôde sentir o corpo forte colado ao seu, pôde sentir o calor que agora sabia, se desprendia do mesmo._

— _O que diabos..._

_Questionou, ou ao menos tentou fazê-lo baixinho. Dean riu, rouco, puxando-o pela cintura, e Sam quase deixou escapar um grito rouco quando sentiu que o mais velho não vestia nada, quando sentiu a clara e evidente animação dele contra sua pele. Só então percebera que sua boxer também se encontrava abaixada. Ardeu. Mordeu a própria mão para não gemer, porque os dedos dele brincavam com a fenda em sua glande, sua sensibilidade aguçada demais, e o membro dele forçava-se, sem realmente querer entrar._

— _Dean! — alertou baixinho — O que pensa que está fazendo?_

— _Eu estou descontrolado, Sammy... ouvir você respirando baixinho, — falava ao ouvido do outro, rouco demais para alguém em um grau de excitação aceitável. Parecia realmente descontrolado, assim como dissera — e ter os braços ao seu redor... Seu cheiro..._

— _Dean, papai, Bobby... Qual dessas coisas você não entendeu?_

— _Você não tá falando coisa com coisa... Cala, Sammy..._

_Tampou a boca do mais novo com a mão que antes maltratava seu membro. Forçou-se apenas um pouco, sentindo Sam se forçar na direção oposta, vindo com força. Dean sentiu o corpo menor relaxar, e quase, por uma ínfima fração de tempo, não se afundou nele. Se afastou, ajeitando a roupa íntima de Sam, ajeitando-se, vestindo o que havia tirado. Fitou o teto. Seu corpo estava completamente arrepiado._

— _Dee... Você não vai conseguir dormir._

_Apontou o óbvio, tocando por sobre a peça de algodão branca, o membro intumescido. O mais velho travou os dentes. Ver Sam se posicionando sobre seu corpo, olhos nos seus, e deixando sua língua ir de encontro à seu peito, trilhando um caminho promíscuo abaixo, o fazia querer gritar, toma-lo pelos cabelos, apertá-lo contra a cama e..._

_O despertador tocou. Já eram cinco e vinte. Hora de ir embora. Sam se levantou, dando brecha para o outro finalmente soltar a respiração que nem notara prender e tombou na cama..._

— _Dean! Mas que droga!_

_Praguejou._

— _Levanta Sammy, é hora de ir embora._

— _Eu quero descansar!_

— _Ah, não quer não! Por que dormimos a noite toda, não é mesmo?_

_Dean disse, com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorrisinho prepotente de canto, levantando-se em seguida, estendendo a mão ao mais novo, convidando claramente para fazer o mesmo._

As horas escorreram lentamente, até que chegaram àquela cidade que sequer prestara atenção ao nome. Dean dormia no banco do carona, e sentia-se a ponto de fazer o mesmo, porque sim, seus olhos ardiam, sua vontade era deixar a cara tombar sobre o volante e pronto.

Estacionou frente ao motel pequeno, um tanto quanto mais jeitoso que os outros por onde costumavam passar. Olhou para o irmão e o tocou o ombro.

— Acorda...

Em poucos instantes, estavam num quarto grande, que na verdade comportava dois quartos. Sam olhou para Dean, quem se ajeitava frente ao espelho do banheiro... Sabia que o olhar promissor do irmão não o deixaria sair ileso esta noite, mesmo que fosse perigoso demais. Na verdade não se importava de todo. Sentiu, quando ele passou por sua pessoa, o toque displicente em sua coxa. Arrepiou-se e o seguiu até a mini-cozinha.

John e Bobby estavam assentados à mesa, uns cinco mapas diferentes, muitos celulares e livros por toda parte. Por suposto, aquele caso teria mais consequências graves para gente viva...

Dean pegou uma cerveja e voltou em direção ao quarto, sendo seguido depois de alguns instantes pelo mais novo, quem sentia-se vigiado todo o tempo. Talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça, mas não podia se deixar render aos encantos e provocações do outro, ao sorriso de canto e a mão deslizando um dedo por certos locais disfarçados, chamando.

Sabia, seria difícil.

000

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

Olá! Isso já deveria ter sumido do meu computador há, pelo menos, oito meses, mas acontece que continuo escrevendo, escrevendo... E esse capítulo tá pronto há dois dias, mas só agora tomei vergonha pra sentar no pc grande e postar. Ah, e não esperem muita coisa. Não o achei muito bom. Só espero que se divirtam ao menos um pouquinho!

_E perdoem quaisquer erros, ainda que absurdos, porque não foi betado._

**CD5**

Havia pouco tempo que começara a chover. Sam já o havia provocado de todos os modos, seus nervos a flor da pele. O medo de Bobby ou seu pai perceberem algo o estava estressando.

Todos haviam saído para comer num canto qualquer e agora, à mesa, sentia-se ainda pior. Sam havia pedido um "qualquer coisa doce" com calda de chocolate e o cheiro estava atormentando impiedosamente seus sensos.

— Parece bêbado.

John disse, atraindo sua atenção. Deu logo um sorriso amarelo e uma justificativa ainda mais falsa, tratando de parecer mais normal e deixar a terceira dose de Whiskey sobreviver um pouco mais. Era muito arriscado beber naquela situação, poderia dar mancada, mas para aguentar o jeito promíscuo dos lábios do mais novo ao redor do pobre doce só mesmo com um pouco de "combustível".

Os olhos dele vieram em direção aos seus, e um sorriso sacana, dissimulado, fez-se tão presente no rosto dele quanto o problema que surgia entre suas pernas.

— Está comendo como uma prostituta.

Sussurrou ao mais novo enquanto os mais velhos pareciam discordar sobre algo em relação ao maldito caso. Ele sorriu descaradamente.

— Você gosta. E sei no que está pensando.

Sentiu um pé tocar sua perna, afastando-a da outra.

— Aposto que me queria bem aí, entre elas, com a boca ocupada com algo além desses doces.

Dean deu um soco na mesa atraindo atenção desnecessária.

— O que diabos está acontecendo?

Perguntou Bobby. John franziu o cenho antes de responder voltado aos filhos:

— Eu não faço ideia, mas acho que está na hora de pararem com a meninice. Que droga!

Praguejou, voltando-se ao amigo para continuarem debatendo inutilmente sobre o assunto anterior. Sam continuava com aquele sorriso debochado no rosto.

Levantou-se. Precisava ir até o banheiro, esfriar o rosto, que parecia queimar, dadas as provocações do outro, num misto de raiva, excitação e tantas outras coisas.

Abriu a porta de maneira estúpida e logo foi atrás de seu propósito. Quando sentiu a água contra seu rosto, relaxou minimamente, respirando fundo. Ouviu passos, mas não se importou. Não até ouvir a voz perto demais de seu ouvido, a respiração resvalando por sua pele.

— Estou te enlouquecendo?

Levantou-se um tanto quanto nervoso, tomando o outro pelo colarinho e estampando-o contra a parede, colando seu corpo ao dele.

— Você só pode estar louco, Sam! Está querendo que todos saibam? Enlouqueceu? Surtou?

— Você me provoca.

— Eu?

— Seus olhos. Pensa que não vejo o quanto olha e me deseja? O quanto repara? E pior, o quanto imagina?

Com isso, o mais velho afastou-se. Sam estava certo. Ele riu alto antes de se aproximar sorrateiramente e beijar o pescoço de Dean, promíscuo, tentado a provocar ainda mais.

— Eu sei que está louco para... — apertou-,lhe por sobre os jeans — devolver as provocações. Mas sabe, é tentador pensar que a gente poderia entrar pra uma dessas cabines e...

A porta abriu. Sam teve sorte de se afastar a tempo e colocar uma expressão de raiva em seu rosto.

— Já paguei a conta. Vamos embora. Não dá para ficar pela rua com vocês agindo feito dois animais.

John disse antes de desaparecer. Dean pensou, por um instante, que fosse se dar muito mal. Continuava corado, ofegante e encarando Sam pelo espelho.

— Vai me pagar mais tarde. Pode ir se preparando.

Saiu do banheiro, seguido por ele, quem ria escarninho, desafiando, afrontando sem medo. Em sua mente, um plano perfeito, que ensinaria ao mais novo a se comportar e não subestimar os outros.

A porta se fechou. Do lado de fora o mundo ameaçava desabar. John e Bobby foram direto aos mapas e livros. Aquele caso os estava ocupando demais, surtando. Precisavam de ajuda de outros caçadores, portanto era fato que passariam as próximas três horas bem ocupados.

Isso, definitivamente, dava tempo à Dean de traçar o início de seu plano e atormentar o mais novo do melhor modo possível. Por hora, apenas recolheu uma garrafa do que bebera no bar, um pouco de gelo e sua toalha. Foi em direção ao banheiro.

— Não acabe com toda a água quente.

Alfinetou Sam. Os olhos esverdeados do mais velho foram em sua direção enquanto um sorriso escarninho adornava a face.

— Já que está tão preocupado, por que não vem junto? Assim não vai te faltar água. Nem água, nem nada.

Sam hesitou. Não queria se deixar levar, sabendo que qualquer um poderia entrar no quarto e notar o que estavam fazendo, já que não era de todo usual dois irmãos tomarem banho juntos. Viu Dean sorrir mais uma vez, viu que ele mordiscava o lábio inferior. Viu também que seria incapaz de negar, de não querer, de tentar não atender àquela sugestão.

Sorriu, trancando a porta do quarto silenciosamente, despretensioso. Alcançou sua toalha e seguiu o mais velho. A penumbra confortável do banheiro os fazia sentir-se seguros. O som que desprendia de um bar no fim da rua ainda podia ser ouvido, e a garrafa da qual Dean sorvia alguns goles logo parou nas mãos do mais novo, quem o imitara.

Sam o viu afastar-se, encher a banheira, e estavam demorando demais, sabia. Temia que John ou Bobby precisassem de algo, temia que viessem ao quarto por qualquer coisa e acabassem descobrindo alguns "detalhes". Mesmo assim, quando Dean se aproximou e o estampou contra a bancada da pia, tomando seus lábios de assalto, não pôde relutar. Sentiu as mãos contra seu corpo, acariciando, provocando. Sentiu a boca marcando seu pescoço, e sorriu. Sorriu antes de juntar suas poucas forças e advertir o irmão:

— Isso não é certo.

— Eu sei. — Dean também riu — A gente precisa parar.

— Eu não disse nada sobre parar.

Estavam roucos e pareciam tentados a quebrar o banheiro, porque se não estivesse confuso, esta já era a terceira parede na qual estampava Dean ou era estampado por ele. Os jeans de ambos já estavam em algum lugar longe dos corpos, e as únicas coisas que os cobria além da falta de vergonha, eram as roupas íntimas.

— Acho que já podemos entrar.

— Quer mesmo que eu entre em uma banheira com você? Sabe... somos bem grandes, não sei se terá espaço.

— Se ficar no meu colo, garanto que terá de sobra.

Alfinetou Dean. Sam sorriu e logo estavam se amassando dentre a água quente, o cheiro de shampoo adocicado embriagando seus sensos assim como os movimentos e toques do mais velho. Sabiam estar arriscando demais, não podiam se conter, então precisavam ser rápidos.

Dean alcançou um cubo de gelo que jazia no copo, na borda da banheira. Tocou os lábios de Sam com ele, vendo o mais novo fechar os olhos, perdido, adoravelmente perdido. Foi trilhando caminho abaixo, até os mamilos. Sam se ajoelhou dando mais território ao outro e quando achou não mais suficiente, assentou-se à borda. Dean olhou de baixo, dentro de seus olhos tão similares. Sorriu de canto, tocando-o, vendo o quão alterado estava. Levou o gelo até a ponta do membro enrijecido. O coração de Sam falhou uma batida enquanto prendera a respiração. Fazia todo o esforço do mundo para manter seus olhos abertos, continuar vendo o que o outro fazia, continuar perdido no momento, sentindo-se no paraíso. E então, apertou a borda da banheira com uma força descomunal quando a língua quente e rosada do outro trilhou o mesmo caminho do gelo, um choque térmico que o fez gemer alto, de modo incontido. Seu coração estava disparado, num ritmo sobre-humano. Dean olhou em seus olhos.

— Contenha-se, ou vão vir ver o que está acontecendo.

Sorria de canto. Sam não teve nem ao menos tempo de argumentar. Logo foi envolvido por aqueles lábios, ficando tonto, sabendo que duraria pouco, sem fazer questão de se conter em relação a isso. Uma de suas mãos estava atada aos fios curtos do irmão mais velho, a outra contra a própria boca, fazendo de tudo para se conter, tentar evitar problemas, ou até mesmo adiá-los.

Deixou-se dizer alguns impropérios ao mais velho, arrancando um gemido do mesmo que reverberou mais uma vez por todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que jogasse a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio inferior, tremendo nas bases, e por pouco não se deixando levar. O afastou, olhos nos olhos, perigoso. O empurrou para longe, adentrando a água, resolvendo acabar com aquilo de uma só vez, deixando-se agir como uma meretriz. Nada mais realmente importava. Podia sentir a necessidade correndo-lhe por dentro,. Já bastava, precisava avançar o último limite, perder-se agora ou não mais. Porque sim, era fato que enlouqueceria.

Suas pernas acabaram por ficar ao redor dos quadris de Dean, enquanto seus lábios colaram-se ao pescoço alvo, mordendo, marcando, fazendo-o sentir-se à mercê de sua vontade predatória.

— Sammy, não!

Dean exclamou sem querer realmente conter o mais novo. Aquilo parecia tão promissor!

— Só um pouco, não me faça parar agora, não...

Estava fora de controle assim como o mais velho, quem segurava seus quadris com força, sem saber se puxava para mais perto ou se afastava, sem saber se deixava ou se fazia continuar.

— Dean, só um pouco, juro, não peço mais nada...

Sussurrou, o rosto escondido ao pescoço do outro, voz rouca, tão evidente quanto seu desespero.

— Não... por favor Sammy, me ajuda...

— Não quero. Sabe que quero algo bem diferente de te ajudar...

Dito isso, com uma de suas mãos, posicionou o outro, deslizando apenas um pouco, apenas o bastante para sentir a resistência de seu corpo contra o dele, recebendo, querendo receber... O ouvir deixar-se expressar através de um grunhido, como se brigasse por sua teimosia. Riu, gemendo baixo, soltando algumas palavras que Dean de fato duvidara um dia que viriam de Sam para sua pessoa, mas que adorava ouvi-las.

Tentou contê-lo quando sentiu-se deslizando para dentro do corpo intocado, tentou fazê-lo parar com tudo aquilo, mas era inútil, era um esforço em vão.

— Sammy!

Exclamou , fazendo certo esforço para tirá-lo de seu colo, e ele veio mais uma vez, estando por cima, forçando a barra. Dean fechou os olhos, mordiscando o lábio inferior para conter quaisquer sons suspeitos que pudessem sair altos demais. Sua mente parou de funcionar. Sam, por sua vez, não descumpria o que dissera, e deixava apenas um pouco do irmão invadir seu corpo. Era delicioso, queria mais, fato, mas não poderia quebrar sua palavra com ele, não. Tinha que se contentar, aproveitar ao máximo.

Se moveu na mesma intensidade, a água da banheira espalhando-se por todo o chão do banheiro, seus gemidos contidos pelos lábios do mais velho... Se perdeu. Infelizmente não durou o quanto realmente queria. Claro, seria impossível, dada a intensidade da coisa toda. Aquilo pareceu surtir um efeito dominó, levando Dean ao ápice em instantes.

Ainda ofegantes, permaneceram juntos, calados, mais míseros instantes. Sam se tocou depois de sair de cima do irmão. Sentia a semente dele, assim como a dor sutil daquele início de invasão. Sorriu de canto ao outro enquanto deixava o banheiro.

Dean, por sua vez, só teve uma certeza: Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Não podia negar, estava gostando, mesmo que soubesse que não teria volta.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Depois de uma demora absuuuurda, mais um capítulo pronto faz tempo...

* * *

Aquilo tudo estava apelativo demais. Estavam no meio de mais uma missão, fazendo coisas indevidas a cada mísero instante disponível, e a vontade de Dean pelo corpo do mais novo aumentava a cada olhar, cada maldita vez que punha os olhos sobre ele. As caçadas não estavam tão complicadas, mas a famosa falta de atenção estava acabando com a invulnerabilidade dos irmãos Winchester. Sabiam dos riscos, mas não dava pra conter os ímpetos. E Dean se lembrava de cada mísero detalhe. Sabia que estavam descendo um desfiladeiro, rápido demais, sem nem mesmo pensar nas consequências. Pouco importava. Estavam se enlouquecendo, um ao outro, ao mesmo tempo e na mesma intensidade. Era difícil se comportar diante das pessoas, era difícil prestar realmente atenção nas coisas... e aqueles malditos calafrios... Nem mesmo podiam usá-los do modo devido, como proteção, alarme, não mais. Bastavam olhares e nada mais era necessário pra causar o início de um abalo sísmico entre eles...

Dean sabia que era errado, que deveria conter Sam, e além de tudo, conter a sí próprio, mas sabia, era apenas humano, e era perito tanto em cometer erros como ceder àqueles olhares de cãozinho abandonado... Ah, Sam, aqueles olhos esverdeados, o jeito com o qual ele mordiscava o lábio inferior numa sutil provocação em público...

É, Dean sabia, estava em maus lençóis. Não comia direito, pouco dormia, assim como ele. Estavam se escravizando. E era interessante, por que aquilo não parecia ter afetado tão negativamente. Claro, esta semana já era o segundo corte desnecessário...

— Droga...

Olhou para a própria mão. Qual era o problema daquela faca? Parou por um momento o que fazia. Sam estava demorando lá dentro... Sentiu a raiva corroer suas entranhas enquanto uma onda inútil de pensamentos invadia sua mente.

Maldito RoadHouse.

Largou o que fazia no quarto. Saiu do mesmo, quase trombando com uma Jo desconcertada o bastante para estar fora do ar. Algumas de suas suspeitas só se fortaleceram ainda mais. Isso era irritante. Sabia que estava exagerando, ou talvez não estivesse... Malditos paradoxos...

Mais alguns passos e encontrou Sam, ante um espelho, no banheiro do corredor. Seus olhos se cruzaram e toda a raiva que sentia se dissipou, deixando suas atenções escorrerem pelo corpo do irmão, fazendo seu sangue escorrer corpo abaixo. Praguejou mentalmente. Sam parecia transtornado.

— O que está acontecendo?

Forçou-se a perguntar. Não obteve resposta.

Ele estava suado, a pele brilhando... Viu quando passou as mãos pelos cabelos daquele modo que demonstrava a clara impaciência. Sua mente colapsou quando ele umedeceu os lábios. Tudo o que disse foi em vão. E ele parecia estar dizendo algo realmente importante, mas não conseguia ouvir... Só voltou a si quando ele passou por sua pessoa como uma tempestade, indo para o quarto onde antes estava. O seguiu. O seguiu a tempo de vê-lo tirar a camisa e se jogar na cama.

Fechou a porta atrás de sí. Apagou a luz, restando apenas o abajur. Aquele não era um bom sinal.

Deixou-se seguir seus instintos ainda que sua confusão mental gritasse mais alto do que qualquer criatura da escuridão. Deixou-se trancar a porta. Deixou-se ir até ele e, de modo bruto, deitar-se sobre, mordiscando o pescoço exposto e recebendo algumas reprimendas inúteis. Ele relutou por alguns instantes.

Apenas alguns instantes. O calor piorou e sua pouca sanidade estava se esvaindo. Precisava juntar ao menos o mínimo de forças para tentar salvar-se e salvar Dean também...

— Jo... — Dean pareceu parar por um instante, finalmente — Ela... acho que nos viu no carro.

Estava rouco, um tanto quanto perdido, mas precisava parar Dean. O mais velho franziu o cenho, forçando Sam a virar-se, as costas enfim contra o colchão, pulsos presos por um agarre forte. As coisas se tornaram estranhas de repente. Dean se aproximou rápido demais, tanto que podia sentir a respiração de Sam contra seu rosto.

— Por que parece se importar tanto com ela?

Indagou o mais velho, enfurecido por dentro, tentando ao máximo conter seus ímpetos de sabe-se lá o que.

— Dean... Não é com ela... É com a gente! Ela não pode nos ver... Nem ela, nem ninguém!

Tentou argumentar, seu tom de voz aumentando com cada palavra dita. O mais velho se afastou. Precisava mesmo agir racionalmente, ainda que seus instintos estivessem falando mais alto. Ainda com os pulsos do outro em seu agarre, alfinetou.

— Acho que está a fim de ferrar com uma vadiazinha.

Estava fora de sí, sentia. O ciúme daquela que tinha como irmã mais nova vez ou outra estava consumindo seu ser. Soltou Sam com brutalidade, o mais novo franzindo o cenho. Por que diabos ele estava agindo daquele modo?

Não, Sam não suportaria ser acusado de tal infâmia, e muito menos ser tratado como um qualquer. Quando Dean tentou se levantar, o puxou com força, aproveitando que estava desprevenido, fazendo com que caísse contra a cama. Sentou sobre os quadris dele. Pareciam incrivelmente perturbados.

— Eu não vou tolerar.

Disse. Dean o olhou com incredulidade.

— Me solta.

— Não. Você não tem o direito de ferrar com tudo por causa de qualquer uma.

— Ela não parecia qualquer uma quando saiu do banheiro.

— Ela **não** estava no banheiro! — praticamente gritou. Esbravejou — Idiota!

Dean sentiu-se ainda mais enfurecido, não sabia de onde estava vindo tanta coisa. Aquela menina realmente era nova demais para ter maldade, mas seu lado racional não estava mandando em nada no momento. Com um giro rápido, estampou Sam contra o chão, um baque surdo.

— Eu te amo.

Disse, olhando nos olhos tão iguais aos seus. Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para o lado, desviando. Dean abriu a boca para reclamar, esbravejar, mas sabia, não seria o bastante, não para afogar sua fúria. Segurou com estupidez o maxilar de Sam, forçando contato visual.

—Vou acabar com você.

Ainda se deu ao trabalho de avisar. Sam tentou se mexer, se soltar do agarre... Ainda que estivesse ficando cada vez maior e mais hábil, ainda era apenas um garoto. Dean o conteve e se aproximou como um predador, invadindo a boca do mais novo sem nem mesmo pedir permissão. Sam murmurou qualquer coisa. Não se importou. Continuou o que fazia, ainda que ele estivesse tentando não corresponder. O corpo do mais novo estremecia, e sim, estava alterado, mas não queria, não daquele jeito.

Sam sentiu um nó na garganta... Queria chorar. Não o faria na frente de Dean, não, não se deixaria derrotar. Não podia.

Com seu último resquício de sanidade, lutou pela última vez contra o ataque de fúria infundado do mais velho. Aquilo não os estava afetando muito bem... Desde a primeira vez temera este momento.

Com um único movimento o afastou, tendo tempo de apenas pegar sua camisa e correr até a porta.

— Se for assim, eu **não** quero mais!

Praticamente gritou. Dean, inerte de onde estava no carpete, jurou ter visto algo como... dor, nos olhos do mais novo... Ele bateu a porta. Só Deus sabia para onde estava indo... Maldição, as coisas não estavam bem.

— Droga!

Praguejou, levantando-se e golpeando a parede.

000

Os últimos dias haviam sido difíceis. Dean entendera, por suposto, que toda a sua ira momentânea, em todos os ataques que vinha tendo, se devia ao fato de ter medo de perder Sam, seu Sammy... Ainda que sentisse estar fazendo exatamente isso. Não podia se culpar! Jamais havia lidado com um tipo de sentimento tão forte!

Estavam comprando algumas coisas num hipermercado de uma das cidades grandes pela qual estavam passando para resolver alguns desaparecimentos na mata local. Sam mantinha, desde o último incidente, sempre uma distância aparentemente segura, ainda que estivesse se dilacerando por dentro com isso. Sua atração pelo irmão era forte demais, mas havia um lado em Dean que o assustava. Talvez aquele lado maníaco, forte, selvagem, que quase sempre aparecia nas caçadas mais perigosas... Sabia que era causado por mero temor, e não conseguia entender o motivo de tal sentimento. Por que diabos Dean temia? **O que** ele temia? Não conseguia ver. Era assustador.

Parou o que fazia. Ele revirava uma prateleira de frios buscando pelo que quer que fosse. Se aproximou sorrateiro. Parou a escassos centímetros.

— Dee...

O outro nem mesmo se moveu. Apenas respirou fundo. Sam não vira, mas os olhos do mais velho haviam se fechado com força. Ele deixou o que segurava cair de volta no lugar.

Sam não precisava de palavras, não mais. Não queria que Dean continuasse parado, não.

— Isso tá me assustando.

Confessou. Seu peito doía. E sim, maldição, estava lacrimejando. Era um péssimo sinal.

— Eu só queria entender por que diabos não confia em mim... Por que não deixa essa fúria de lado e... Olha... eu só quero as coisas como eram antes. Eu não quero assim...

— Antes de tudo isso?

Dean se virou, olhando nos olhos do mais novo, quem, por um instante tentou escondê-los. O toque em seu rosto, dessa vez, um tanto quanto mais leve do que da última, o fez estremecer.

— Não. — disse baixinho — Eu não quero deixar de te amar desse modo louco. Eu só quero que... continue. Não quero quebrar isso, não quero que quebre.

Finalmente juntou coragem e olhou nos olhos do mais velho. Encostou sua testa à dele. Não se importou nem um pouco de estar no meio de um supermercado. Era só um garoto, porém sentia que era hora de resolver aquilo. Não queria que afundassem logo na primeira crise.

— Eu te amo, Sammy. Sabe disso. Eu... — respirou fundo. Estava sendo um tanto quanto difícil — Eu não quero te machucar, mas sinto medo. Não me pergunte do que, não posso enumerar tudo. Só tenho medo. De te perder de todos os modos, principalmente.

— Não vai. Nunca.

Falavam baixinho. Sam tocou o rosto do irmão, fazendo com que o erguesse um pouco. O beijou. Foi retribuído. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava tendo um beijo com sabor de lágrimas. Se afastou rapidamente. Por sorte ainda não haviam sido vistos.

O tempo que gastaram para pagar as coisas e dirigir até o motel pareceu a eternidade. Seu peito parecia estar sendo bombardeado enquanto ele dirigia seu tesouro pela cidade. Quando o estacionou, não demoraram nada para desembarcar e chegar ao interior do quarto. As compras foram para o chão, a porta foi trancada; nenhuma palavra foi dita.

Sam se deixou levar, passos para trás, para a cama, lábios nos seus e suas mãos tão ocupadas quanto as de seu amado irmão, fazendo o mesmo que as dele, tirando cada mísero empecilho do caminho.

Tombaram. Dessa vez era diferente. Muito. Havia algo bem mais pesado do que a luxúria de sempre, algo bem mais concreto. Uma coisa tão forte que os fazia querer chorar.

Pela primeira vez, Sam sentiu Dean deslizar para dentro de seu corpo. Por completo. Queria pertencer a ele. Fato que não havia imaginado assim, porque não podia imaginar algo tão forte sem ter conhecimento do que realmente era o que chamavam por aí de amor. Agora, sentia, sabia que sentia realmente. Sabia.

Dean o beijava de modo diferente, não pior, apenas diferente. Ou talvez estivesse tudo carregado demais, e ainda que todo o medo estivesse se dissipando a cada vez que ele ia e vinha, continuava querendo chorar.

Ele diminuiu o ritmo. Olhos nos olhos e então uma mão calejada acariciando a face que se deixou marcar por lágrimas. Os olhos gêmeos aos seus acompanharam. E se beijaram, e continuaram. Toda aquela maldita tensão se esvaindo junto às essências de cada um.

Era diferente agora. Sabiam.

Continua...


End file.
